Hermines Experiment
by Cat-zchen
Summary: HG/SS Hermine hat seit den Ferien einige nasse, erschreckende & aufregende Erlebnisse gehabt und versucht dem Ganzen auf den Grund zu gehen, doch wie weit wird sie wohl mit ihren Nachforschungen kommen? Wird ihr jemand helfen? Und was ist Elementarmagie?
1. Hermines Experiment

_Hermines Experiment_

So, ich heiße euch herzlich Willkommen bei meiner ersten HG/SS Story, womit die Frage nach dem Pairing ja auch geklärt sein sollte ^^

_Disclaimer_: Leider gehören die Charaktere nicht mir, auch wenn ich mir manchne gerne mal für ein Weilchen ausleihen würde… verdiene hiermit natürlich auch kein Geld. Hoffe einfach nur, dass ihr Spaß am Lesen der Story haben werdet.

_Raiting_: Wird sich so zwischen 16 und 18 bewegen… ich werde aber jeweils noch mal direkt darauf hinweisen, wenn's mal etwas „heißer" zur Sache gehen sollte, oder ich biete zwei Versionen des Kapitels an.

_Plot_: Tja, ich will natürlich nicht zu viel verraten. Jedenfalls hat Hermine seit ihren Sommerferien erschreckende und auch aufregende Situationen erlebt, über die es nun mehr zu erfahren gilt. Im Grunde kann man sagen, dass diese Erlebnisse meistens besonders nass waren. (Wehe auch nur einer hat jetzt schon an dieser Stelle unanständige Gedanken ^^)

Doch wie weit sie mit ihren Nachforschungen kommt, oder ob ihr jemand dabei „behilflich" ist. Das wird sich im Laufe zeigen… wie so manches andere.

Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim ersten Kapitel. Und würde mich natürlich über Reviews aller Art freuen  Immer heraus was euch gefällt und was nicht ^^

**Überraschung…**

Hermine zog sich ihren schwarzen Schal noch ein wenig enger an den Körper, um sich vor der heranschleichenden Kälte zu schützen, während sie am See entlang spazierte, wo sie ihren Gedanken nachhing.

Obwohl es erst Ende Oktober war, begann man schon deutlich zu spüren, dass der Winter nicht mehr weit war. Manche würden sogar behaupten, sie könnten den Schnee sogar schon riechen. Doch darüber konnte Hermine nur belächelnd den Kopf schütteln. Für sie sah es im Moment eher nach Regen aus. Wenn es sich nicht sogar zu einem heftigen Gewitter entwickeln würde, wie es schon seit Tagen angekündigt worden war.

Sie zog die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen und warf einen prüfenden Blick gen Himmel. Dunkle Wolken hatten sich inzwischen zu einer regelrechten Wand zusammengeschlossen und die ersten Blitze begannen über die Landschaft zu zucken.

Mit dem Gedanken an einen gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Kamin beschleunigte Hermine nun ihre Schritte, um noch vor den ersten Tropfen wieder das Schloss zu erreichen. Zum Schluss rannte sie schon fast über das dunkelgrüne Gras.

Hastig riss sie das Schlossportal auf und stürzte ins Innere. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen, um ihren Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Ich mache eindeutig zu wenig Sport…", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin und atmete noch ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum machte.

In Gedanken versunken saß sie einige Minuten später vor dem wärmenden Kamin, in denen wild die kleinen Flammen hin und her zuckten. Entspannt hatte sie sich ihr kleines Notizbuch geschnappt und durchblätterte die letzten Aufzeichnungen. Eigentlich hatte sie ja den Spaziergang gemacht, um ein wenig den Kopf frei zu bekommen, aber sie konnte einfach nicht die Finger davon lassen. Schon seit Tagen spielte sie mit einem Gedanken, der, wie sollte es auch anders sein, gegen die Schulregeln verstoßen würde.

„Zum Glück habe ich Harry und Ron noch nichts davon erzählt," flüsterte sie leise und fügte in Gedanken hinzu…. ‚sonst säße ich jetzt schon bei Snape und würde Froschhirn oder sonst irgendeinen missglückten Trank von den vielen Kesseln schrubben'.

„Wovon hast du uns nichts erzählt?", fragte Ron und schmiss sich locker auf den Sessel neben Hermine.

„Was?", schreckte sie hoch und blickte Ron mit erschrockenen Augen an. „Ich.. ähm…wegen .R weißt du, ich hab da so eine Idee… möchtest du sie hören?" Innerlich betete sie, dass Ron wie immer sofort das Thema wechseln wollte, denn ansonsten hatte Hermine keine Ahnung, was sie ihm erzählen sollte.

„Hermine… ähm… ich geh mal eben Harry suchen. Wegen Quidditch Training, muss ihn da noch was fragen… bis gleich", haspelte Ron schnell und sprang eilig wieder aus dem weichen Sessel hoch, um sich im Getümmel aus dem Staub zu machen.

„Puuh…", seufzte Hermine erleichtert und strich sich dabei eine widerspenstige Locke hinters Ohr. Immer wieder lies Hermine ihren Blick über das kleine Buch in ihrem Schoß und den Anwesenden im Raum gleiten. Würde es sehr auffallen, wenn sie jetzt noch mal rausgehen würde? Leider konnte sie sich auch nicht einfach Harrys Tarnumhang ohne eine plausible Begründung ausleihen.

Resigniert stand sie schließlich auf und machte sich auf den Weg in ihren Schlafsaal. Vielleicht würde schlafen sie wenigstens für ein paar Stunden von ihrer Idee fernhalten. Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte und in ihr grünes Nachthemd geschlüpft war, ja man musste ja nicht immer nur Rot tragen nur weil man in Gryffindor war, schlüpfte sie unter die Bettdecke und kuschelte sich in die weichen Laken.

Doch mit offenen Augen starrte Hermine an die Decke. An Schlaf war irgendwie nicht zu denken. Grummelnd wälzte sie sich umher und versuchte eine gemütliche Position zum Schlafen zu finden. Immer wieder warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass jeweils grade mal nur ein paar Minuten vergangen waren.

Mit einem Ruck setzte sie sich auf und warf sich ihren flauschigen Bademantel über.

„Verdammt… dann geh ich halt in die verbotene Abteilung. Wäre ja auch nicht das erste Mal."

So zog sich Hermine schnell wieder an, schnappte sich ihr kleines Notizbuch und stürmte so schnell es geht die Treppe hinunter und mitten durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Den fragenden Blicken warf sie nur ein gezwungenes Lächeln zu und murmelte „Vetrauenschülerpflichten".

Eiligen Schrittes, jedoch so leise wie ihr möglich, machte sich Hermine auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Nur noch wenige Minuten dann dürfte sie auch als Vertrauensschülerin nicht mehr durch die Gänge von Hogwarts schleichen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die schwere Tür zur Bibliothek und hielt plötzlich erschrocken inne, als diese laut zu quietschen begann. Fluchend versuchte sie sich durch den kleinen Spalt zu quetschen. Doch auch mit Luft anhalten, kam sie da noch nicht hindurch.

Hermine wischte sich ihre schwitzigen Hände an der Robe ab und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Mit einem Ruck öffnete sie die Tür und blieb erstarrt stehen. Die massive Tür gab einen knarrenden Laut von sich, der von den kahlen Steinwänden ungewöhnlich laut widerhallte.

Das war nun doch lauter, als sie gedacht hatte. Ängstlich blickte sie sich um und hoffte, dass gerade kein Lehrkörper in der Nähe gewesen war.

„Schon gar nicht Snape… der würde mir die Hölle heiß machen.", lachte Hermine freudlos auf und verschwand eiligst in der Bibliothek.

Zielsicher steuerte sie den Weg zur Verbotenen Abteilung an und blieb dann etwas unschlüssig vor der Absperrung stehen.

„Augen zu und durch.", murmelte sie und schlich sich in die dunklen Gänge. Sie tastete sich an den einzelnen Regalen entlang. Unschlüssig ob sie es wagen konnte Licht zu machen. Doch im Dunkeln würde es sich selbst für eine intelligente Hexe wie Hermine als schwierig erweisen ohne Licht einen Buchtitel zu lesen.

Seufzend nahm sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und murmelte „Lumos".

Angespannt begab sie sich auf die Suche. Hin und wieder hielt sie an einigen Titeln inne und notierte sie sich in ihrem Büchlein. Jedoch traute sie sich nicht eins davon einfach so zu öffnen. Wer weiß, was manche Bücher von alleine anstellen würden.

„Wasserelementare… Alle Elemente im Überblick… Die Kunst des richtigen Waschens… Regen und seine unbekannte Macht…", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, blieb jedoch im nächsten Augenblick stocken. Moment, die Kunst des richtigen Waschens? Überrascht hob Hermine eine Augenbraue hoch und konnte ein Glucksen nicht unterdrücken. Kein Wunder, dass so viele Zauberer lieber zu einem Zauber bei der Hygiene griffen, wenn das Waschen für sooo gefährlich gehalten wurde.

Nachdem Hermine nun schon eine Weile durch die Reihen ging, ließ ihre Vorsicht nach und so wagte sie es sogar sich ein paar Bücher aus den Regalen zu holen, um sich die Titel in aller Ruhe notieren zu können. Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie in die unterste Reihe zwischen zwei dicken Wälzern eingeklemmt, damit er ihr Licht spendete, während sie auf dem Boden mitten in der Verbotenen Abteilung saß.

„Guten Abend. Miss Granger.", schnarrte plötzlich eine ihr wohlbekannte Stimme hinter ihrem Rücken.

TBC...

Soooo… hier ist erstmal Schluss für das erste Kapitel und ich bin gespannt auf euer Feedback. ^^


	2. Wenn die Hölle gefriert

Und weiter geht's im Text.

Viel Spaß wünsche ich euch.

**Wenn die Hölle gefriert…**

Erschrocken zuckte Hermine bei diesen Worten zusammen und blieb steif auf der Stelle sitzen.

„Miss Granger, könnten Sie mir vielleicht erklären, warum Sie mitten in der Nacht auf dem Boden der Verbotenen Abteilung hocken anstatt in ihrem Gryffindor Bett zu liegen?", fragte Snape ruhig. Doch als Hermine sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihm umdrehte, sah sie, dass sein Gesicht alles andere als Ruhe ausstrahlte. Mit verschränkten Armen stand er vor ihr und sah abwartend auf sie hinab, während sich seine Augenbrauen gefährlich nah zusammenzogen. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm…

„Professor…Ich.. ich hab…also, dass war so… ich.", stotterte Hermine und wusste nicht wirklich, was sie ihm zur Antwort geben sollte. Was sollte sie ihm auch für eine glaubwürdige Antwort liefern, warum sie die Schulregeln brach?!

„Heute noch wenn's geht Miss Granger.", zischte Snape und warf ihr einen kalten Blick zu.

Doch Hermine wollte vor ihm nicht schon wieder wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen herumstottern und so entschied sie sich für ein wenig Gegenoffensive. Auch wenn sie innerlich genau wusste, dass es sie wohl nicht vor einer Antwort retten würde und schon gar nicht vor einer Strafarbeit.

„Und warum liegen sie nicht mehr in ihrem Slytherin Bett, Professor?", fragte sie und sah ihn direkt an, wobei ihre braunen Augen trotzig funkelten, während sie sich langsam erhob.

„Weil **ich**, Miss Granger, Lehrkörper an dieser Schule bin und mich kleine neugierige Gryffindors wie **Sie** von meinem Schlaf abhalten, weil Sie es andauernd für nötig halten sich **nicht** an die Schulregeln zu halten!"

Mit jedem seiner Worte war Snape Hermine näher gekommen und drängte sie immer weiter an eines der Bücherregale zurück. Sie konnte schließlich die einzelnen Buchrücken durch ihre Uniform hindurch spüren, als er rechts und links seine Hände direkt neben ihrem Kopf abstütze. Dadurch waren ihre Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt und sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut. Eine leichte Gänsehaut erfasste ihren Körper und ließ sie für einen kurzen Moment erzittern.

„Professor..ich."

„Stellen Sie sofort die Bücher wieder zurück und dann AB IN MEIN BÜRO!"

Als Snape sich wieder ein Stück von ihr entfernte, atmete Hermine hörbar aus. Unbewusst hatte sie die Luft angehalten und bückte sich nun eilig, um die Bücher wieder an ihren Platz zu stellen. Sie steckte schnell ihr Notizbuch ein und holte ihren Zauberstab aus seiner Umklammerung.

Ungeduldig sah Professor Snape ihr dabei zu.

„Sind Sie dann auch endlich mal soweit?"

Mit zügigen Schritten machte sich Snape auf den Weg zu den Kerkern, immer darauf bedacht, dass Hermine ihm folgte.

Schwungvoll stieß er die Tür zu seinem Büro auf und bedeutete Hermine mit einer gereizten Handbewegung einzutreten. Zögernd ging sie an ihm vorbei und nahm auf einem der beiden Stühle direkt vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz.

„Miss Granger…", begann er langsam, nachdem er sich schnell auf seinen Stuhl gesetzt hatte und die Fingerspitzen in erwartungsvoller, nein, wohl eher in einer Ruhe zu bewahrenden Haltung aneinander gelehnt hielt.

„Ich wiederhole mich nicht gern, aber da Sie zu dieser späten Stunde ihr Gehirn wohl doch schon schlafen gelegt haben… Was haben Sie um diese Zeit draußen, noch dazu in der Verbotenen Abteilung zu suchen?"

„Das… das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, Sir!", murmelte Hermine leise und wartete innerlich nur auf seinen endgültigen Wutausbruch.

Professor Snape zog bei ihrer Antwort etwas erstaunt eine Augenbraue nach oben und seufzte gespielt theatralisch.

„Miss Granger, mir ist es vollkommen egal, was Sie können und was nicht. Aber ich möchte eine Antwort auf meine Frage. Und zwar nicht erst übermorgen!", zischte Snape ärgerlich und beugte sich dabei zu ihr herüber, die Hände auf seinen Schreibtisch abgestützt. Sein Blick viel dabei auf Hermines kleines Notizbuch und noch bevor er auf eine weitere Antwort wartete, streckte er fordernd die Hand danach aus.

„Geben Sie mir das Buch Miss Granger."

„Nein.", antwortete Hermine aus Reflex und zog ihr Buch noch etwas näher an ihren Körper, um es vor Snape in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Miss Granger, das war keine Bitte. Geben Sie mir sofort das Buch, wenn Sie nicht für den Rest ihrer Schulzeit bei mir Strafarbeiten verrichten wollen."

Innerlich frustriert aufschreiend, streckte sie ihm mit leicht zitternden Händen ihr kleines Heiligtum entgegen.

Genervt schnappte sich Professor Snape es und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel. Dabei griff er zu einem Wasserglas, das immer auf seinem Schreibtisch stand.

‚Das Wasser sollte viel eher in seinem Gesicht landen und…', dachte Hermine mürrisch, doch noch bevor sie ihren Gedanken zu Ende führen konnte, sah sie mit Erstaunen und Entsetzen, dass genau das passierte.

Gerade als Professor Snape sein Glas wieder auf den Tisch stellen wollte, machte seine Hand eine kurze, ruckende Bewegung und das kühle Nass lief im nächsten Moment sein Gesicht herunter.

Erschrocken schlug sich Hermine die Hand vor den Mund und sah ihren Professor mit großen Augen an.

_Flashback_

_Es war ein heißer Sommer dieses Jahr und auch nachts kühlten sich die Temperaturen kaum ab. Hermine kam grad von einem kleinen Ausflug zum Baggersee zurück nach Hause. Und obwohl sie sich vorhin erst in dem klaren Wasser ein wenig abgekühlt hatte, war sie doch wieder verschwitzt. Schnell schmiss sie ihre Sachen aufs Bett und entschied sich noch kurz eine kalte Dusche zu nehmen. Sie summte leise vor sich hin, während sie sich die verklebten Sachen auszog und in die Duschkabine stieg. Fröhlich stellte sie das Wasser an und seufzte wohlig, als es ihren erhitzten Körper kühlte. So hätte sie gerne ewig stehen bleiben können. Genüsslich hatte Hermine die Augen geschlossen. Doch nachdem sie eine Weile so dagestanden hatte, befiel sie ein Gefühl der Unruhe. Sie zog die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen und versuchte das ungute Gefühl zu verdrängen. Besonders an den Beinen fühlte sich irgendwas nicht so an, wie es sein sollte._

_Widerstrebend öffnete sie die Augen und ließ einen entsetzen Schrei los, als sie sah, dass das Wasser nicht ablief sondern inzwischen schon bis zu ihren Knien stand. Schnell bückte sie sich nach dem Abfluss. Doch als sie mit ihren Fingern fühlte, konnte sie nichts finden. Hektisch drehte sie sich um und drehte am Wasserhahn. Aber egal wie doll sie drückte oder drehte, dass Wasser veränderte weder seine Temperatur noch hörte es auf, auf sie herab zuprasseln. Inzwischen hatte das Wasser schon ihre Hüfte erreicht. Hektisch riss sie die Tür der Kabine auf und stürzte ins Badezimmer. Sie wollte gerade panisch nach ihrer Mutter rufen, doch als Hermine sich umdrehte, sah sie mit Fassungslosigkeit, dass kein Tropfen Wasser mehr aus dem Duschhahn tropfte. Aber noch viel erschrockener war sie über die Tatsache, dass sich auch sonst nirgendwo Wasser befand. Eigentlich hätte sie das halbe Bad überfluten müssen, doch abgesehen von einer kleinen Pfütze direkt unter ihr, war der Boden trocken…_

_Flashback Ende_

Snape hingegen zog die Stirn kraus und warf einen leicht verwirrten Blick auf seine Hand, nachdem er das Glas endgültig abgestellt hatte.

Einen Moment verharrten beide so in ihrer Position, doch dann straffte Snape die Schultern und wischte sich die lästigen kleinen Wassertropfen aus dem Gesicht, die schon anfingen seinen Kragen zu durchnässen.

„Morgen Abend. 19 Uhr, Miss Granger.", schnarrte er mit seiner üblichen Stimme, nicht weiter auf den Vorfall eingehend. Dabei bedachte er Hermine mit einem Blick aus seinen dunklen Augen, der eindeutig besagte, dass sie endlich aus seinem Büro verschwinden sollte. Allerdings war er gedanklich wohl auch noch nicht richtig wieder da, denn er hatte ihr noch gar keine Unmengen an Hauspunkten abgezogen und auch sonst fragte er sie nicht weiter über die Bibliothekssache aus, wie Hermine überrascht feststellte.

Sie schluckte und nickte nur leicht, bevor sie sich erhob und zur Tür ging. Auf halbem Weg blieb sie stehen und drehte sich noch mal zu Professor Snape um.

„Wann bekomme ich mein Buch wieder?", fragte sie so leise und ruhig wie möglich, um ihr ‚Glück' nicht noch herauszufordern.

„Wenn die Hölle gefriert, Miss Granger.", grinste Snape und lehnte sich mit einem Ich-bin-hier-der-Leher-und-habe-das-Sagen-Blick in seinen Sessel zurück. „Und nun verschwinden sie endlich!"

Okay, da war er wieder…

TBC...

Reviews sind natürlich immer erlaubt ^^


	3. Elementarmagie

So und weiter geht es im Text mit dem 3. Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch  Und vielen lieben Dank an euer Feedback.

Leise schlich Hermine sich ins Bett, um die anderen Mädchen nicht zu wecken. Frustriert ließ sie ihren Kopf auf das weiche Kissen fallen. Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie morgen Abend erwarten würde. Und was sie noch viel unruhiger machte, war der Gedanke, dass Snape ihre Aufzeichnungen lesen könnte.

Draußen tobte noch immer ein heftiges Gewitter, was Hermine die ganze Zeit über gar nicht mehr richtig wahrgenommen hatte. Doch jetzt sah sie die leuchtenden Blitze den dunklen Himmel zerreißen, gefolgt von einem grollenden Donner, der in der Stille der Nacht verhallte. Unwillkürlich schweiften ihre Gedanken ein paar Wochen zurück.

Im Sommer hatte sie sich dieses kleine Buch gekauft und ihre Erlebnisse, Gedanken, aber auch Buchausschnitte oder Titel der Fachliteratur aufgelistet. Seit dem Vorfall in der Dusche kam es immer häufiger zu solch bizarren Situationen. Zuerst hatte sie es nur auf Übermüdung geschoben oder später sogar auf leichte Langeweile, doch ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt wurde es ihr eher unheimlich.

_Flashback_

_Dunkle Wolken zogen sich am Himmel zusammen und auch der Wind frischte merklich auf. Er begann an Hermines leichtem Sommerkleid zu ziehen und brachte ihre Locken wild durcheinander. Grummelnd beschleunigte Hermine ihre Schritte. Eigentlich wollten sie einen ruhigen Tag in der Stadt verbringen, aber ein Sommergewitter machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Sie hoffte zumindest noch ein wenig trocken zu Hause anzukommen und hielt ihre Einkaufstasche ein wenig fester an die Brust gedrückt. Vor allem die Bücher durften nicht nass werden, sonst wäre ihre Investition schon am ersten Tag wieder den Bach runter gegangen. Aber anscheinend war das Glück Hermine diesmal nicht hold, sie sah die ersten schweren Tropfen auf das Kopfsteinpflaster aufschlagen. Eiliges Treiben breitete sich auf der Straße aus. Alle Menschen wollten so schnell es geht ins Trockene. Auch Hermine rannte nun durch die kleinen Gassen und zog automatisch etwas den Kopf ein, um sich irgendwie zu schützen._

_Ihre Mutter stand schon an der Haustür und rief ihr winkend von weitem zu, dass sie sich schnell beeilen sollte. Völlig außer Atem stürzte Hermine ins Innere des Hauses. Ihre Mutter streckte ihr schon fürsorglich ein Handtuch entgegen, blickte sie dann aber erstaunt an._

„_Hermine… den Zauber solltest du öfters mal benutzen. Da braucht man ja schon gar keinen Regenschirm mehr.", lachte Mrs. Granger fröhlich und machte sich auf den Rückweg ins Badezimmer, um das Handtuch wieder wegzulegen._

_Hermine jedoch blickte ihrer Mum nur fragend hinter her. _

‚_Wovon redet sie denn?', fragte sie sich im Stillen, bevor sie die Frage laut aussprach, als ihre Mutter wieder zurückkam. Mrs. Granger hob eine Augenbraue und sagte: „Schau mal nach draußen Hermine", inzwischen regnete es in Strömen, „und dann schau mal an wie du aussiehst. Du hast keinen einzigen Tropfen abbekommen." _

_Wie von allen Geistern verlassen schaute Hermine ihre Mutter an, bevor sie sich umdrehte und sich selbst im großen Flurspiegel betrachtete. Geschockt riss Hermine ihre haselnussbraunen Augen auf und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie war mindestens fünf Minuten mitten durch den Regen gelaufen, aber sie schien nichts von dem Wasser abbekommen zu haben._

_Flashback Ende_

Von diesem Zeitpunkt an hat Hermine begonnen jedes Erlebnis aufzuschreiben und sich alles zu notieren, was selbst für eine Hexe merkwürdig erschien. Immer wieder hatte sie ihre vielen Bücher um Rat gefragt und einfach alles notiert, was ihr eventuell behilflich sein könnte. Doch erst vor ein paar Tagen fiel ihr ein Artikel in der Bibliothek in die Hände.

_Die hohe Kunst der Elementarmagie. _

Neugierig und aufgeregt hatte Hermine jedes Wort in sich aufgenommen. Irgendwie wusste sie, dass es genau das war was sie suchte.

Noch jetzt wusste Hermine die wichtigsten Sätze des Artikels, denn sie spukten ihr immer wieder wie ein Mantra durch den Kopf und ließen sie nur sehr schlecht einschlafen.

_Das Element wählt den Zauberer… gefährliche und unerforschte Gebiete… Ritual der Verbindung… Trank des Elementes…schon längste vergessene Magie, aber wirkungsvoll… doch manche fanden den Tod._

Gerädert saß Hermine am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch und rührte müde in ihrem Müsli herum. Doch ihre Gedanken rasten wie wild durch ihren Kopf. Immer wieder warf sie verstohlene Blicke zum Lehrertisch.

‚Ob er schon einen Blick hineingeworfen hatte? Wie erklär ich Ron und Harry nur meine Strafarbeit heute Abend? Hoffentlich fragt er mich nachher nicht doch noch über alles aus…'

Doch Hermine wurde schnell von ihren vielen Gedanken abgelenkte, als sich Harry und Ron neben sie setzten.

„Guten Morgen…", gähnte Ron herzhaft und griff nach einem Brötchen. Harry nickte nur müde und goss sich als erstes einen starken Kaffee ein.

„Ihr seid regelrechte Morgenmuffel.", antwortete Hermine, konnte aber gerade selbst noch ein Gähnen hinter dem Tagespropheten verstecken.

Als ein Rauschen die Große Halle durchflutete hoben sich die meisten Köpfe der Schüler und warteten, ob sie Post bekommen würden. Da Hermine jedoch mit nichts rechnete, war sie umso erstaunter, als sich eine der Schuleulen vor ihr niederließ.

Nervös warf sie Harry und Ron einen Seitenblick zu und nahm schnell das kleine Papier an sich, um es in die Tasche zu stecken.

„Von wem war der denn?", fragte Harry neugierig und kaute währenddessen an einem Nutella Brötchen.

Seufzend zog Hermine den Brief wieder hervor und hätte ihn am liebsten im nächsten Moment in kleine Stücke zerrissen.

_Miss Granger,_

_ich erinnere Sie nur noch mal an ihre Strafarbeit heute Abend. Punkt 19 Uhr. Und dieses Mal will ich Antworten._

_Gez._

_Professor Severus Snape_

„Du hast Strafarbeit? Und das bei Snape? Wie hast du denn das geschafft Mine?", murmelte Ron mit vollem Mund und sah Hermine fragend an.

„Ich war gestern zu lange draußen und da hat Snape mich erwischt.", seufzte Hermine und wedelte leicht mit der Hand. „Ihr wisst ja als Vetrauensschülerin darf ich länger draußen bleiben, aber ihr kennt ja Snape. Der macht ja aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten. Ich mach mich schon mal auf den Weg Jungs. Muss für Kräuterkunde noch schnell meine Sachen holen"

Hastig schnappte sich Hermine ihre Tasche und verschwand mit eiligen Schritten aus der Halle. Sie ging jedoch sofort zur großen Portaltür und atmete draußen ein paar Mal tief die erfrischende Luft ein. Nach dem Gewitter glitzerten noch einzelne Tropfen auf den Grashalmen und ein leichter Morgennebel zog sich über den See. Mit langsamen Schritten begab sich Hermine zu den Gewächshäusern und dachte an heute Abend. _Und dieses Mal will ich Antworten._

‚Er hatte also hineingeschaut. War das nun etwas Gutes oder ihr Untergang? Aber vielleicht könnte er dir auch helfen Hermine?', sinnierte sie in Gedanken und schüttelte fast gleichzeitig den Kopf. ‚Snape würde mir ganz sicher nicht helfen.'

So verbrachte Hermine den restlichen Tag mit Hoffen und Bangen vor dem Abend und schneller, als sie sich versah stand sie wieder vor Snapes Bürotür und klopfte an das dunkle Holz.

„Herein", hörte sie nur wenige Sekunden später seine Stimme. Mit einem leicht mulmigen Gefühl öffnete sie die Tür und trat in das Zimmer. Etwas unschlüssig blieb sie in der Mitte des Raumes stehen und blickte zu Professor Snape, der an seinem Schreibtisch noch ein paar Unterlagen korrigierte. Seiner Miene nach zu urteilen, waren die Aufsätze mal wieder nicht gerade zu seiner Zufriedenheit ausgefallen. Mit einer etwas unwirschen Handbewegung und einem gereizten „Nun setzen sie sich schon hin", hob Snape schließlich den Kopf und bedachte Hermine mit einem Blick, den sie nicht zu deuten vermochte.

Nach einigen Momenten, nachdem Hermine wie gestern auf dem gleichen Stuhl saß, sprang Snape plötzlich auf und stellte sich vor seinen Schreibtisch. Dabei verschränkte er die Arme ineinander und lehnte sich nach hinten gegen den Tisch. Eine ganze Weile schwieg er und betrachtete Hermine aus seinen unergründlichen Augen.

Innerlich wusste Hermine nicht recht, was sie damit anfangen sollte. Fing er nun bald an zu schreien oder sagte ihr wenigstens, was sie als Strafe tun sollte? Sie begann etwas nervös auf dem Stuhl herum zurutschen und schaute Snape fragend an.

„Sir?", flüsterte sie leise und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er sie plötzlich anfuhr.

„Was haben sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Wie können sie es wagen, sich über die Schulregeln so einfach hinweg zusetzen? Sie sind überhaupt nicht fähig, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen. Das ist eine gefährliche Angelegenheit. Diese Bücher stehen für sie nicht umsonst in einer **verbotenen** Abteilung. Am liebsten würde ich Albus sofort davon berichten. Wie können Sie denn nur so töricht und leichtsinnig sein? Von Ihnen hätte ich wirklich anderes erwartet.", mit wütend blitzenden Augen sah Snape sie an und fuchtelte leicht mit den Händen herum, als könnte er seinen Worten noch mehr Ausdruck verleihen. „Und hören Sie auf mich anzugucken, wie eine Kuh wenn es donnert.", herrschte er weiter und begann in seinem Büro herumzulaufen.

Hermine hingegen fragte sich gerade, ob mit Professor Snape alles in Ordnung war. So ganz hatte sie seinen Worten und deren Sinn nicht folgen können. Vor allem hatte sie ihn noch nicht so… ja, er war zwar auch wütend und redete sich immer mehr in Rage, aber er wirkte dennoch etwas aufgelöst.

„Professor, ich… wovon reden sie denn?", fragte Hermine schließlich und sah ihren Lehrer etwas ratlos an.

„Elementarmagie Miss Granger. Elemenatarmagie. Wovon sollte ich denn sonst reden.", entgegnete genervt und hielt in der Bewegung inne, um Hermine zu betrachten.

„Sie haben mein Buch gelesen.", war das erste was Hermine aus seiner kleinen Standpauke schlussfolgerte.

Snape nickte daraufhin nur und schaut sie erwartungsvoll an. Anscheinend erwartete er weitere Ausführungen oder Erklärungen.

„Was möchten Sie denn dann noch wissen?", fragte sie ihn etwas ratlos.

Mit einem Seufzen setzte sich Snape wieder an seinen Schreibtisch.

„Miss Granger, ich möchte von Ihnen wissen, warum Sie sich mit Elementarmagie beschäftigen?"

„Ich dachte Sie hätten mein Buch gelesen, Sir?!" Hermine schaute ihn nun ratlos an.

„Ja, das habe ich in der Tat. Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann habe ich gestern selbst schon Erfarung damit gemacht…

Deswegen möchte ich wissen, warum Sie sich nach solch selbst für Zauberer ungewöhnlichen Erlebnissen noch weiter mit diesem Thema beschäftigen?" Seine Stimme klang dabei ungewöhnlich ruhig und abwartend sah er Hermine an. Jedoch war sein Blick nicht mehr kalt oder wütend, eher sogar ein wenig neugierig und… besorgt?

„Nun ja, Sir, würden sie dem Ganzen denn nicht auf den Grund gehen wollen?"

„Vielleicht. Aber das sollte sie nicht dazu verleiten mitten in der Nacht durch das Schloss zu geistern und die Schulregeln zu brechen. Sie haben nichts in der Verbotenen Abteilung ohne ausdrückliche Erlaubnis eines Lehrers zu suchen. Also?"

„Ich… würde es gern lernen.", flüsterte Hermine leise und noch bevor Snape auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, versuchte sie ihm so schnell wie möglich alles zu erklären. „Ich denke Sie wissen, dass sich ein Element den Zauberer aussucht und anscheinend ist es bei mir das Wasser. Ich habe das doch nicht extra herbeigeführt. Deswegen auch diese vielen Erlebnisse. Das Wasser will mich auf sich aufmerksam machen, so blöd es auch klingt.

Sir, Ich könnte dadurch so viel Neues lernen und meine Zauberkraft stärken. Gerade jetzt, wo die Arbeit des Ordens immer wichtiger wird. Wir können doch jede Hilfe gebrauchen. Und… ich bin neugierig darauf… und ich möchte die schützen, die mir wichtig sind. Ich denke mit Hilfe der Elementarmagie würde mir das besser gelingen."

Professor Snape hatte Hermine die ganze Zeit über nur ruhig angeschaut und seine Hände dabei in einer lockeren Haltung auf der Tischplatte abgelegt. Doch nachdem sie mit ihrer Erklärung geendet hatte, sprang er wieder auf, bevor Severus zu sprechen begann…

TBC..

Tjaaa, das war das nächste Kapitelchen. Was Snape wohl dazu sagen wird? Ob er Hermine helfen wird oder versucht er es ihr auszureden? Wir werden sehen ^^ Ich würd mich wie immer zahlreiche Reviews freuen.


	4. Hilfe oder Absage

Enjoy it.

**Hilfe oder Absage?**

Doch nachdem sie mit ihrer Erklärung geendet hatte, sprang er wieder auf, bevor Severus zu sprechen begann.

„Miss Granger.", seufzte Professor Snape leise und schüttelte dabei leicht den Kopf. „Sie haben anscheinend gar keine Vorstellung davon, wie gefährlich das ist. Mit Elementarmagie spielt man nicht herum. Nicht umsonst gilt es in der Zaubererwelt als bald vergessen. Es hat schon einigen das Leben gekostet. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass der benötigte Trank selbst für einen Meister wie mich nicht einfach aus dem Ärmel zu schütteln ist. Sie würden daran kläglich scheitern und sich wahrscheinlich selber in Stücke reißen.

Und das kann und werde ich nicht zulassen, Miss Granger!", zum Ende seiner kleinen Rede war Snape immer lauter geworden und schaute Hermine durchdringend an.

„Und… und wenn Sie mir helfen, Sir?", fragte Hermine, noch bevor sie genauer darüber nachdachte.

Ungläubig hob Severus eine Augenbraue nach oben. ‚Warum ist sie nur so verdammt stur und hartnäckig', dachte er mürrisch und schüttelte abermals den Kopf.

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Und sollte ich Sie auch nur noch einmal in der Nähe der Verbotenen Abteilung erwischen oder mit irgendeinem Buch, dass sich auch nur annähernd mit diesem Thema beschäftigt, dann SETZT EIN DONNERWETTER, DASS SIE NICHT MEHR WISSEN WER SIE SIND.

Haben wir uns verstanden, Miss Granger?", die letzten Worte nur noch ein ernstes Flüstern.

Hermine haderte innerlich mit sich selbst. Sie wollte Snape sicherlich nicht noch wütender sehen, wobei sie sich manchmal fragte, wie wütend er noch werden konnte. Und trotzdem mochte sie ihm nicht einfach nachgeben. Das war keine Sache, die sie einfach so vergessen wollte. Trotzig blickte sie ihn an und schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf.

Noch bevor Snape ihr Kopfschütteln sah, erkannte er an Hermines Blick, dass sie nicht so einfach aufgeben würde. Wütend ballte er die rechte Hand zur Faust und schlug damit kraftvoll auf seinen Schreibtisch, sodass sogar ein kleines Gefäß, mit verschieden Stiften umfiel, und einige davon auf den Boden kullerten.

Hermine zuckte reflexartig zusammen und drückte sich noch ein Stück weiter in den Stuhl hinein. Doch bevor sie seine nächste Standpauke über sich ergehen lassen musste, ging Professor Snape mit schnellen Schritten aus seinem Büro in ein angrenzendes Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

‚Verdammt, wie kann man nur so stur sein. Das ist doch nicht zu fassen.' Mürrisch stützte sich Severus auf seiner Arbeitsplatte in seinem eigenen Labor ab. ‚Allerdings hat sie ja auch nicht ganz Unrecht. Elementarmagie ist sehr stark und könnte uns von großem Nutzen sein. Doch für Hermine wäre es viel zu gefährlich. Sie würde sich nur selbst verletzen. Und das kann ich nicht zulassen.'

Grummelnd ging er zu einem kleinen Bücherregal und überflog die Titel, bis er bei einem dicken alten Wälzer hingen blieb. „Verschiedene Tränke der Vergangenheit". Hastig überflog er die Seiten, bis er schließlich fündig geworden war und sich mit ernstem Blick die Zutatenliste anschaute. Der Trank der Elementarmagie… war er fähig ihn zu brauen? Der Trank selbst war sehr langwierig und erforderte sehr viel Konzentration. Ganz zu Schweigen von den unterschiedlichen und außergewöhnlichen Ingredienzien.

Unruhig schloss er für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. Mit schnellen Schritten war er wieder an der Tür und trat zurück in sein Büro. Hermine hatte sich in der ganzen Zeit zwar gründlich in seinem Büro umgesehen, aber sich vorsorglich nicht von der Stelle bewegt. Ihr Blick war dabei am längsten an dem riesigen Bücherregal hängen geblieben, dass schon aus allen Nähten zu platzen drohte. Leider saß sie zu weit weg, um die genauen Titel zu erkennen.

Etwas nervös blickte sie zur Tür, als Professor Snape zurückkam, diesmal mit einem dicken Buch in der Hand. Äußerlich ruhig setzte er sich zurück in den Schreibtisch und lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück. Das Buch hatte er auf den Tisch gelegt und seitdem noch nicht wieder angerührt. Lange Zeit schwieg er und blickte Hermine nur still an.

Eine unangenehme Ruhe breitete sich in dem Raum aus, während sich langsam die Dunkelheit über die Wände ausbreitete, als Minute um Minute die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwand.

„Miss Granger.", flüsterte Snape schließlich in die Stille hinein. „Gehen Sie in ihren Turm zurück. Sie müssen morgen früh aufstehen."

Ungläubig schaute Hermine ihn an. „Aber Sir, was ist mit meiner Strafarbeit und der Ele…", doch noch bevor sie zu Ende reden konnte, schnitt ihr Snape das Wort ab. Aber nicht harsch oder kalt, wie er es in seinem Unterricht zu pflegen tat, sondern fast schon bittend.

„Gehen sie endlich.", sprach er ruhig weiter und erhob sich um Hermine zur Tür zu bringen. Er öffnete die schwere Holztür und schaute erwartungsvoll zu Hermine, die sich eilig erhob und aus seinen Räumen heraustrat.

„Gute Nacht Professor.", gab Hermine leise von sich, als sie sich noch mal zu Severus umdrehte.

Snape nickte ihr nur zu und schloss langsam die Tür, um sich ebenfalls in sein Schlafzimmer zu begeben, auch wenn er wusste, dass dieser braune Lockenkopf mit ihren verrückten Ideen ihn sicher noch eine Weile beschäftigen würde.

Auch Hermine begab sich mit langsamen Schritten, tief in Gedanken versunken, zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Doch sie hatte keine Lust jetzt schon gleich auf Harry oder Ron zu stoßen, um von Fragen über ihre Strafarbeit durchlöchert zu werden. Und die hatte es ja nicht einmal gegeben. Sie hatten sich nur, mehr oder weniger, unterhalten, bis Snape so plötzlich davon gerauscht war und sie nach seiner Rückkehr einfach nur lange angeschaut hatte. Eine leichte Gänsehaut lief ihr noch jetzt über den Körper, als sie an seine durchdringenden Augen dachte, die sie mit einem seltsamen Funkeln gemustert hatten.

Schnell stahl sie sich durch den Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihr Zimmer und legte sich müde aufs Bett. Doch bevor sie sich weiter darüber den Kopf zerbrechen konnte, war Hermine schon eingeschlafen, noch bevor sie sich hatte umziehen können.

Gerädert stand Hermine auf und schaute an sich herunter. Ihre Schuluniform war mit kleinen und großen Falten nur so übersäht. Schnell zog sie sich aus und verschwand erstmal unter der Dusche, um richtig wach zu werden. Ihre Uniform hatte sie gleich in die Wäsche geschmissen und sich neue Sachen aus dem Kleiderschrank zusammengesucht. Nachdem Hermine sich ihre Haare lässig nach oben gesteckt hatte, ja inzwischen waren ihre Locken nicht mehr so kraus, sondern vielen in sanften Wellen um ihren Körper, schnappte sie sich ihre Schultasche und machte sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

In der Großen Halle angekommen, fiel ihr Blick sofort automatisch zum Lehrertisch. Aber überraschenderweise war Professor Snape noch nicht anwesend. Etwas enttäuscht

‚Enttäuscht? Ich glaub die tickst nicht richtig Hermine….'

…setze sie sich an den großen Tisch und schnappte sich einen leckeren Pfannkuchen, über den sie ausgiebig Schokoladensoße goss. Hermine leckte sich leicht über die Lippen bei dieser Leckerei und genoss ihr Frühstück in vollen Zügen. Sie verdrängte den Gedanken daran, dass Snape nicht da war. Aber sie war neugierig darauf, wie er ihr heute begegnen würde. Immer noch wütend oder mit diesem seltsamen Blick, mit dem er sie bedacht hatte.

So in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte sie zuerst nicht die kleine Eule, die aufgeregt vor ihr auf und ab flog. Erst als jene leicht an ihrem Finger zu knabbern begann, erwachte Hermine aus ihrem kleinen Tagtraum und nahm das kleine Stück Pergament an sich.

_Heute Abend. 20 Uhr. Bringen Sie Wasser mit._

Mehr nicht. Keine Anrede und nicht einmal eine Unterschrift. Doch das war für Hermine auch nicht nötig. Diese Nachricht konnte nur von einem Menschen in diesem Schloss stammen. Aufgeregt las Hermine diese paar Wörter immer wieder und ein freudiges Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Hieß das wirklich er würde ihr helfen? Sie hoffte es.

TBC

Ich bin gespannt, wie euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat und freue mich schon eure Reviews zu lesen. Lob und Kritik ist alles willkommen ^^ Lob natürlich umso mehr ;)


End file.
